


Here's To Us (and all the times that we fucked up) [fanmix]

by Scribe



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Fanmix, It just happened okay, Team Feels, friendship is the best!, they're all a giant and dysfunctional family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: A mistshift found family fanmix.





	Here's To Us (and all the times that we fucked up) [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/gifts).



 

       

[Listen on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/scribeling/here-s-to-us-and-all-the-times-that-we-fucked-up)

[Download 61MB .zip](https://www.idrive.com/idrive/sh/sh?k=m6j4g3u0a0) ~ [alternate download](https://app.box.com/s/gyuuy8r5c8ieqwt8yut8feul2k3ujre4)

 

**Track Listing**

1\. Homemade Dynamite by Lorde

 _Don't know you super well_  
_But I think that you might be the same as me_

 

2\. We Close Our Eyes by Ninja Sex Party

 _We close our eyes and dream_  
_and the world has turned around again_

 

3\. Kill Your Heroes by AWOLNATION

 _No need to worry  
_ _'cause everybody will die._

 

4\. The Spiderbite Song by The Flaming Lips

 _If it destroyed you_  
_it would destroy me_

 

5\. Dreams and Disasters by Owl City

 _We won't turn around, we will not slow down_  
_Follow the light through the dreams and disasters_

 

6\. Lionhearted by Porter Robinson (Feat. Urban Cone)

 _No matter what they try, they won't take away our will to fight_  
_If the ship went down, we can make it right_

 

7\. The End is Where We Begin by Our Lady Peace

 _Nothing left to lose_  
_And everything is ruined_  
_But the end is where we begin_

 

8\. Catastrophe by Rainer Maria 

 _Catastrophe keeps us together_  
_We're the architects of the world_  
_We're taking it all apart_

 

9\. Afterlife by Ingrid Michaelson

 _We are, we're gonna be alright_  
_We got, we always got the fight in us_

 

10\. Here's to Us by Halestorm

 _Here's to us, here's to love_  
_All the times that we fucked up_

 

11\. Stars by Arrows to Athens

 _This is our moment in history_  
_Ten million roads turn into one_


End file.
